roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XFailureX/You Mean The World To Me
Contact me on gmail: xsendhelpx@gmail.com |-| Bluebies = I have a special message for you~ <3 !'' ''Every curl is a reason I love you your fingers make ten more each smile, each glance, each word the reasons reach heaven !'' ''Loving you makes me love myself more Loving you makes me love you evermore !'' WIP |-| Unknown = Hmm.. Where do I start? You were, and I remember, the first person I ever talked to on AJCW. And you were so nice.. After I considered you my, "friend". I felt like I could tell you anything. So, here is what I have to say. True friendship is what we have. I will be here for you. If you are down, come talk to me. If you need help, talk to me. I'm here. I'll always be here. Why wouldn't I be? Your my friend. And my friends are my family. I love you like family. Hold on, even when you feel like you can't. Stay strong, even if you think you aren't. Friendship always finds a way. I'm here. |-| Colton = I'm not going to talk to you until you get back from the hospital.. Why Colton? Why'd you do it..? I miss you.. My heart aches for our friendship to be normal again.. I miss you.. Just why? ''Why..? |-| Tikimask = Tiki, what can I say? You're a great friend. And though the world may seem bad now, it will get better. They're is always some light at the end of the tunnel. You have family/friends all around you. There here to help. And if they don't help you... there not real friends. Stay strong and hold on. People love you. More then you know. |-| Forests = We've been friends for a while. And I can't, for some reason, put a lot into your section of my profile. I think it's just because I don't know how to explain our friendship? But if I had to tell others what you were like... it would probably be something along the lines of: Oh, Forests? Yeah. I know 'em. They're a great person. Really kind and funny. You should meet them sometime. Oh, and also... if you hurt them.. I'll hurt you. |-| Penny = 2U0Ivkn2Ds Ah, yes. Penny. The kind, sweet, funny shipmaster. She has a good eye for ships. But like Forests, I can't exactly put much into this. All I can say is that you're an amazing person, and really understanding. You're there for people through thick and thin, and always have their backs. I admire that. |-| Mama Sky = Hmm.. What can I say about "Mama Sky"? Okay, so. You're the brains. There might be a slim chance you call me a friend, but I'd really like to become friends. That is if you don't think we are. But anywho, I enjoy seeing/playing with her in threads. She always adds something interesting or cool into them. And if you're not friends with Sky, you should totally try. She is a great person. |-| Leave your mark! = .*Huggles my child*. Mama Sky supports you and Blue!!!!111!!11! Category:Blog posts